csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PNshr
|} Nikolay "pNshr" Paunin jest bułgarskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie jest trenerem drużyny Assassins. Drużyny *2013-01-18 – 2014-01-16 - 35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG *201?-??-?? – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG *2016-01-?? – 2016-04-27 - 35px|Bułgaria E-Frag.net Esports Club (tymczasowo) *2016-04-27 – 2016-05-12 - 35px|Bułgaria Mortal Kombat (tymczasowo) *2016-05-12 – 2016-07-12 - 35px|Bułgaria Team Orbit (tymczasowo) *2016-07-12 – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Bułgaria Mortal Kombat (tymczasowo) *2016-??-?? – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG *2017-0?-?? – 2017-0?-?? - 35px|Bułgaria Above the Rest *2017-0?-?? – 2017-09-19 - 35px|Bułgaria TTFU *2017-09-19 – 2017-10-31 - 35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws *2017-10-31 – 2018-10-26 - 35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming *2018-10-26 – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming (analityk) *2019-03-?? – 2019-06-28 - 35px|Ziemia Assassins (trener) *2019-06-28 – 2020-01-01 - 35px|UE Copenhagen Flames Female (trener) *2020-01-03 – nadal - 35px|Ziemia Assassins (trener) Historia 2013 *'18 stycznia 2013' - pNshr dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę HEADSHOTBG. 2014 *'16 stycznia 2014' - pNshr opuścił drużynę HEADSHOTBG. 2016 *W styczniu 2016 roku pNshr dołączył do drużyny E-Frag.net Esports Club jako szósty członek w zastępstwie za 30px|Bułgaria dream3r na turnieje organizowane przez Valve z powodu jego blokady VAC. *'27 kwietnia 2016' - Organizacja E-Frag.net Esports Club zwolniła swój skład i odtąd byli znów znani jako Mortal Kombat. *'12 maja 2016' - Cały skład Mortal Kombat został przejęty przez organizację Team Orbit. *'12 lipca 2016' organizacja Team Orbit postanowiła zawiesić działalność e-sportową zwalniając tym samym skład. Skład znów był znany pod nazwą Mortal Kombat. 2017 *'19 września 2017' - pNshr opuścił drużynę TTFU i dołączył do ex-Outlaws. *'31 października 2017' - Skład drużyny ex-Outlaws został przejęty przez organizację Windigo Gaming. 2018 *'26 października 2018' - pNshr został analitykiem drużyny Windigo Gaming. 2019 *W marcu 2019 roku pNshr został trenerem drużyny Assassins. *'28 czerwca 2019' - Skład drużyny Assassins został przejęty przez organizację Copenhagen Flames. 2020 *'1 stycznia 2020' - Skład drużyny Copenhagen Flames Female rozstał się z organizacją! *'3 stycznia 2020' - pNshr został trenerem drużyny Assassins. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Trzecie miejsce Belgrade Gaming Festival 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 82 (2014) *Drugie miejsce SteelSeries CS:GO Calling (2014) *Drugie miejsce Gaming Challenge 2014 (2014) '35px|Bułgaria The Show Must Go On' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 99 (2014) '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Trzecie miejsce SLTV ProSeries X (2014) '35px|Bułgaria part of BANG' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 140 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT CS:GO Invitational (2015) *1/4 miejsce South East Europe Championship - Etap grupowy (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL Bulgarian National Championship 2015 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce Balkan Championship 2 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria SAIDERc' *5/8 miejsce ESL Open League Summer 2015 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Drugie miejsce ESL Bulgarian National Championship 2015 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria Sulio&Pulio' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 28 grudnia (2015) '35px|Bułgaria E-Frag.net Esports Club' *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus: Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus (2016) *10 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) '35px|Bułgaria Mortal Kombat' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Bułgaria Team Orbit' *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 (2016) '35px|Bułgaria BPro Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Game Ninja 2016 (2016) '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Drugie miejsce Let's Play 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Game Evolution Bulgaria 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 10 - Europa: Pośrednia dywizja - Playoffy (2016) '35px|Bułgaria TTFU' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 - Kwalifikacje Ostatniej Szansy (2017) *9/16 miejsce ESL Open League Spring 2017 (2017) *1/4 miejsce Legend Series 2 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Playing Ducks HomeMasters 3 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 10 (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major League Summer 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce OMEN by HP ComicCon Bulgaria 2017 (2017) '35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws' *1/2 miejsce MakeMy.bet Cup 1: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/5 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DaddySkins Cup 2 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Esport Balkan League Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming' *5/6 miejsce Legend Series 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup - Bałkańskie kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Główna dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esport Balkan League Season 1 - Finały (2017) *Drugie miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CSGO.NET Cup 1 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Otwarte kwalifikacje Europy Południowo-Wschodniej (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Play2Live Cryptomasters - Kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce CSGOFAST.COM Cup 3 (2018) *3/4 miejsce CSGO.NET Cup 2 (2018) *1/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018: Kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018 (2018) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce ForceDrop.net Cup 1 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Global Challenge (2018) *1/2 miejsce ZOTAC Cup Master 2018 - Europa: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 2 (2018) *3/4 miejsce GG League 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Balkan League: Season 2 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2018 - Dzika karta: Europejskie kwalifikacje - Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce GG.BET Summer Europe & CIS (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce OMEN by HP ComicCon Bulgaria 2018 (2018) *1/4 miejsce ESL Southeast Europe Championship: Season 8 - Kwalifikacje (2018) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 25-26 listopada 2018 (2018) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 26-27 listopada 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 3-4 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 7-8 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 15-16 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 4-5 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 5-6 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 11-12 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 23-24 stycznia 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 24-25 stycznia 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 28-29 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 31 stycznia-1 lutego 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 5-6 lutego 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 18-19 lutego 2019 (2019) '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *1/2 miejsce A1 Gaming League Season 2: Etap grupowy (2019) *Drugie miejsce A1 Gaming League Season 2 (2019) '35px|Bułgaria Team Zix' *Trzecie miejsce A1 Gaming League 2020: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) |-| Jako trener= '35px|Ziemia Assassins' *Czwarte miejsce Intel Challenge Katowice - 2019 (2019) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Showdown Valencia 2019: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|UE Copenhagen Flames Female' *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Showdown Valencia 2019 (2019) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *pnshr & spyleader 2v5 @ CASHTOUR *pNshr 5 actions @ SLTV*ProSeries *pNshr 4k vs NO SIR ! @ SLTV*ProSeries *HIGHLIGHT, CLUTCH 1VS5, PNSHR *E-frag.net pNshr vs BX3 - ACE with m4a1-s & molly @ PGL Minor Championship Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Bułgarscy gracze Kategoria:Trenerzy Kategoria:Bułgarscy trenerzy